Welcome Back
by MusimGugur97
Summary: [Wonsung/Yewon Fanfiction] Super Junior Choi Siwon x Kim Yesung. Crack!Pairing - BoysLove. "Selamat Datang Kembali Cintaku". Don't Like Don't Read!


**[WonSung Fanfiction]**

.

.

Welcome Back

Autumn97

Choi Siwon x Kim Yesung

Romance

Oneshoot

Crack!Pairing, BoysxBoys, Marriage!Life

Super Junior Belongs they self

"Selamat Datang kembali cintaku"

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

Sepertinya langit Seoul yang sekarang sedang tidak bersahabat dengan pemuda cantik bermarga Kim yang hanya bisa menatap dari balkon apartemennya. Hujan disertai angin kencang sejak semalam membuat siapapun malas untuk keluar rumah. Termasuk dirinya.

Kim Yesung mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek media sosialnya. Sekarang jam 10 pagi tapi masih terasa seperti jam 7 karena mendung yang tak kunjung pergi. Yesung tersenyum membaca komentar yang ada di artikel bahwa kekasihnya akan kembali dari wajib militer hari ini.

' _Wah Siwon-oppa tambah tampan setelah wamil'_

' _Selamat datang kembali uri oppa'_

' _Kyaaa Siwon-oppa, auramu membuatku gila!'_

' _sialan! Uri Choi-sajang makin hot!'_

' _aduh, aku rasa akan hamil hanya dengan menatapnya'_

Yesung sampai terbahak membaca komentar terakhir. Tapi sama seperti mereka yang melontarkan kebahagiaan lewat tulisan. Yesung juga tengah bahagia menanti sang pemilik hati.

.

.

"kau tidak akan menelponnya hyung?" Changmin sudah menyalakan ponselnya dan mencari kontak Hyung tercintanya

"nanti saja. Toh aku akan bertemu dengannya" balas Siwon memasukkan segala keperluannya dalam tas.

"terserahmu sajalah. Ah yeoboseyo Hyung!" Changmin sudah larut dengan obrolannya bersama Yunhonya

"kenapa harus hujan sih?" Siwon entah berbicara pada siapa. Yang jelas nada kecewa terlalu jelas dalam kalimatnya. Siwon mulai berjalan menembus hujan untuk sampai ke mobil yang sudah ada untuk menjemputnya.

"halo oppa" Jiwon sudah memberikan cengirannya saat Siwon masuk mobil. Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan mengusak rambut adiknya gemas.

"aduh rambutku basah oppa! Itu ambil handuk, keringkan tubuhmu. Aku bisa ditanyai seribu pertanyaan oleh Yesung-oppa kalau tahu kau kehujanan!" Jiwon mengomel dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya

"iya iya, kau ini makin cerewet ya" Siwon balas mengomentari sikap Jiwon sambil mengeringkan rambutnya

"tentu saja aku cerewet. Aku seorang ibu yang punya anak nakal" Jiwon menjawab ketus. Kemudian dia ikut tertawa karena Siwon sudah menertawainya.

"apa semua ibu jadi cerewet kalau sudah punya anak begitu?" Siwon bertanya membuka topik ditengah kemacetan ibukota

"ya, sekarang aku tahu rasanya Eomma mengurus kita dulu. Melelahkan. Tapi semua terbayar dengan tumbuh kembang Jinsung" Jiwon menjawab sambil menunjuk foto bayi berusia 15 bulan yang menggantung di cermin

"wah, dia semakin lucu dari foto yang terakhir ku lihat!" Siwon begitu gemas dengan foto keponakannya ini.

"kau harus lihat aslinya sendiri oppa. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan" Jiwon malah asik mempromosikan anaknya.

"baiklah akhir minggu depan aku akan main ke rumahmu." Janji Siwon yang hanya diangguki oleh Jiwon.

.

.

'nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi' –PIP

Yesung mematikan panggilan pada nomor Siwon. Helaan napasnya cukup kasar karena usahanya menelpon kekasihnya tidak berhasil. Ini sudah hampir jam makan siang dan Yesung sedang benar-benar malas.

Kalau saja kekasihnya mengangkat telponnya, setidaknya Yesung bisa menitip sesuatu untuk dimakan. Modus untuk mendengar suaranya juga sih. Yesung akhirnya bangkit menuju kamarnya dan mengambil jaket milik Siwon.

Ia memakai jaket yang sudah pasti kebesaran ditubuh kecilnya. Tapi ia sangat menyukai jaket ini. Terasa seperti Siwon yang sedang memeluknya karena wangi Siwon masih sangat menempel pada jaket ini. Sudah siap dengan penampilannya, Yesung hendak menyambar kunci mobilnya sebelum ia mendengar ada yang menekan password apartemennya.

"mungkin Eomma. Ah apa dikulkas masih ada kimchi eomma? Kalau masih ada mati aku" Yesung langsung berlari menuju dapur dan mengecek kulkasnya. Betul dugaannya. Masih ada kimchi buatan eommanya yang sebulan lalu diberikan. Ia harus cepat membuangnya sebelum eommanya mengomel karena Yesung tidak menghabiskannya.

Sedang sibuk memindahkan kimchi yang masih banyak tersebut pinggang Yesung sudah peluk oleh tangan besar yang sangat Yesung rindukan.

"aku pulang Baby" Siwon menciumi tengkuk Yesung sambil sesekali menghirup dalam wangi kekasihnya ini.

Yesung yang tentu saja terkejut hanya bisa terdiam. Entah dari mana airmatanya mulai menyeruak. 'airmata sialan' batin Yesung.

"kenapa menangis eum?" Siwon akhirnya membalikkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya dan menghapus airmatanya. Yesung hanya menggeleng. Ia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa sekarang. Rindunya terjawab. Siwonnya disini.

"kau mau kemana Baby? Rapi sekali. Pakai jaketku lagi. Diluar hujan badai, Sayang" Siwon bertanya sambil memainkan poni Yesung

"aku tadi mau beli makan. Karena kupikir kau Eomma, aku mengecek Kimchi yang masih banyak. Dan aku harus membuang ini sebelum Eomma mengomel lagi" Yesung melepaskan pelukkan Siwon dan kembali pada aktivitasnya.

"tak usah beli makan. Tadi Jiwon menitipkan banyak makanan. Ayo makan, kutunggu di sofa" Ajak Siwon dan mengecup kening Yesung

.

.

"kau tidak menjawab telponku. Ponselmu hilang?" tanya Yesung yang kembali membawa coklat hangat untuk mereka berdua. Sekarang mereka sedang mesra-mesraan melepas rindu setelah makan tadi.

"ah, aku lupa ponselku masih mati. Sengaja tidak kuhidupkan" kata Siwon sambil menyesap coklat hangatnya

"kenapa?" Yesung bertanya sambil masih meniup-niup coklat hangatnya. Siwon tersenyum gemas melihat kelakuan pendampingnya ini.

"kalau aku nyalakan dan menjawab telponmu. Aku semakin gila karena merindukanmu Baby" kata-kata manis Siwon semakin membuat Yesung meleleh ditambah kecupan pada bibirnya. Yesung meneguk coklat hangatnya mencoba menghilangkan rona pada kedua pipinya. Dan siwon hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuannya

"minggu depan kita main ke tempat Jiwon ya? Jinsung mau main dengan kita" Siwon berkata sambil memainkan jemari kecil Yesung. Yesung hanya mengangguk menyanggupi karena dirinya sudah sangat nyaman dipelukkan Siwon. Lagipula sudah lama dia tidak main dengan keponakan Siwon itu.

Hanya mendapat respon singkat dari kekasihnya Siwon meminum coklat hangatnya lagi. Tidak langsung ia telan, tapi diraihnya dagu kekasihnya dan menyalurkan coklat hangat melalui ciuman dengan Yesung. Siwon mulai menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Yesung bergantian. Yesung memberikan semua kehendak tubuhnya pada dominannya.

Siwon terus memperdalam sesi ciuman mereka sampai ia rasa Yesung sudah tidak sanggup mengikutinya. Dilepasnya ciuman itu dan menemukan Yesungnya terengah seperti habis berlari. Siwon membawa tubuh itu dalam rengkuhannya. Ya Tuhan, Siwon benar-benar merindukan sosok dalam pelukkannya.

"Aku kembali Sayangku" Siwon berkata sambil sesekali menciumi puncak kepala pemuda Kim

"Selamat Datang kembali Cintaku" Yesung menjawab sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Siwon. Oh mari biarkan mereka terlarut dalam kerinduan mereka.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

ini aku hadiahkan buat wonsung/yewon shipper yang tertidur dalam dunia fanfiction. berita siwon balik dari wamil dan seketika aku inget kapal Wonsung/Yewon aku. aku baper dan bikinlah ff kangen macam ini. maaf ya kalau ga jelas pokoknya kangenku ilang aja. aku bahagia kok.

main ke blog aku ya, soalnya kayaknya bakalan lebih banyak di post disana kalau soal Yewon/Wonsung. bisa cek profilku.

last, thanks for reading ^^

 **Autumn97**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

Kamar yang berantakan. Baju yang sudah tidak tahu tercecer dimana. Kasur dan sprei yang acak-acakan. Keringat, desahan, dan bau bercinta sangat jelas tercium. Dua insan yang sudah mencapai puncak saling memeluk dan berbagi kehangatan.

"sepertinya kita harus sering-sering _work out_ , Sayang" Siwon berujar dan dibalas tatapan heran dari Yesung.

"suamimu ini menginginkan anak dari istrinya" Siwon berucap seduktif di telinga Yesung sambil menggigiti. Yesung kembali lemas dan membiarkan suaminya mengambil alih seluruh permainan.


End file.
